y si en vez de haber encontrado 2 niñas,encontraran 3?
by mch378
Summary: Y si en vez de que hubieran encontrado no solo a Candy y Annie hubieran encontrado a una tercera bebe? Y si salváramos la vida del dulce Anthony en vez de arrebatársela? Qué pasaría si en vez de que Terry se enamorase de Candy se enamorase de esta tercera niña? Esa es la pregunta… Y si?
1. resumen

Y si en Vez De que hubieran encontrado no solo a Candy y Annie hubieran encontrado un Una Tercera bebe? Y si salváramos La vida del dulce Anthony en Vez de arrebatársela? De Qué pasaría si en Vez De que Terry sí enamorase de Candy se enamorase de esta Tercera niña? Esa es la pregunta ... Y si?


	2. la llegada al hogar de pony

Mi Historia Comienza el día En que llegue al mundo, hacia frio y lo único que sentía era mi respiración agitada por culpa del frio Que abrazaba mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo, supongo que se preguntan ¿y tu madre? Pues les contestare en una sola palabra: Problemas

Si, hacia apenas unos días que yo había nacido y mi mama tuvo Que abandonarme; por suerte me dejo bajo un bonito árbol mientras dormía, me dejo en una cesta con unas sabanas, una carta dentro de un libro y ... UNA GUITARRA? Pues si mi padre era músico pero no podía hacerse cargo de mi. El porqué? No lo sé.

Desperté viendo de como los copos de nieve caían sobre mí, busque a mi mamá con la mirada pero no la encontré, comencé a asustarme y en un solo momento ya las lagrimas surcaban mis mejillas de bebe y comencé a soltar un berrido, de pronto ya no me encontraba sola porque otro par de berridos se escucharon muy cerca de mí y en cuestión de minutos dos señoritas una robusta y otra delgada se encontraban cargándome y haciéndome muecas las cuales me hicieron reír, la señorita más delgada tenia cargada a una bebe de cabellos rubios y ojos azules y la señorita más robusta tenia a otra bebe de cabellos dorados rojizos y ojos esmeralda las dos me parecían muy bonitas y cuando las tres nos vinos comenzamos a reír

Las dos señoras nos llevaron a dentro de una casa y nos acomodaron en el suelo luego buscaron nuestras pertenencias y las pusieron alrededor de nosotras tres, mi amiga de ojos azules se sentó en su cesta y tomo una muñeca y bajo su almohada se encontraban otras dos mudas de ropa mas la que llevaba puesta, la señorita regordeta tomo un sobre que había sobre la cesta y dijo

- hna María el nombre de esta pequeña Annie.

–un nombre muy hermoso Srta. Pony dijo la antes mencionada viendo a la pequeña rubia de ojos azules.

La hna Maria se acerco a mi otra amiga y al ver que no tenia nada mas que una muñeca la tomo,esta muñeca tenia por nombre: Candice. La hna Maria la vio y dijo

-Te llamaremos Candy!

Esos eran nombres muy bonitos y al escucharlos sonreí viendo a mis nuevas amigas, la Srta Pony se acerco a mí y me dedico una cálida sonrisa me tomoen brazos y pregunto

-hna María esta pequeña no trae nada con su nombre?

La hermana hurgo entre mi cesta hasta dar con el libro del cual se desprendió una carta que decía:

….

-Queridas cuidadoras del hogar de pony, por favor protejan a mi pequeña ahora que no puedo quedármela, un día la volveré a proteger yo misma pero ahora necesito que lo hagan ustedes ya que con ustedes ella estará a salvo de su despreciable tía, les suplico que le dejen la guitarra para que aprenda a tocarla y le enseñen a tocar otros instrumentos pues es lo que su padre habría querido la guitarra es para que exprese sus sentimientos de forma artística como lo hacía su padre y como ella lo hará. De ahí en más les entrego a mí más preciado tesoro.

Mi pequeña Melanie

….

Después de unos minutos la Srta Pony me dijo

-pequeña asi será, pero por ahora yo te llamare Lanie

-Lanie, Srta Pony? Qué tal si mejor la llamamos Mel o Mela? Pregunto la Hna María

-podemos llamarla de cualquiera de esas 4 formas pero por ahora dejémoslas dormir

Y asi se hizo después de un par de minutos yo dormía junto a mis hermanas bajo el calor del fuego.


	3. por una tristeza Candy conoce un princpe

Habían pasado 10 años desde aquella noche en la que Annie, Candy y yo habíamos llegado al hogar, habíamos crecido y las tres éramos realmente adorables

Candy era rubia de ojos vede esmeralda con los cuales parecía una gatita, era muy traviesa y muy alocada, es muy buena con el deporte de enlazar y se la pasa trepando arboles

Annie por otro lado era la otra cara de la moneda, era muy tímida, llorona y asustadiza ,le temía a las alturas y no sabía cómo controlar sus músculos era rubia de ojos azules su cabello era muy lacio en comparación con el de Candy que es muy esponjado y rebelde. Tanto Candy como Annie podía hacerse pasar por hermanas…

Yo por otro lado era un poco de ambas pero también era yo misma, siempre he sido de carácter fuerte y un tanto susceptible por lo que hacerme enfadar no era una muy buena opción, Candy me enseño a trepar y a enlazar lo que se me daba lo bastante bien pero aun así no era tan buena como ella, soy algo timida, soy muy aplicada, odio las injusticias y el sufrimiento si alguien trata de herir a mis hermanas salgo a defenderlas como dé lugar y si eran retadas yo asumía la culpa y también el castigo aunque a no solía salirme tan bien puesto que Candy era la más traviesa y era la que terminaba mal parada, adoraba la naturaleza por lo que aborrecía estar encerrada en el hogar y al contrario de Candy y Annie yo adoro los libros, razón por la cual no era muy buena deportista pero tenía una buena condición física, mi cabello es castaño oscuro como el de el tronco de un árbol y mis ojos son de un marrón chocolate y tengo una nariz respingona y mi piel es de un color bronceado, para leer uso anteojos, bueno en realidad debo usarlos casi todo el tiempo pero tampoco es que yo sea muy obediente (mis lentes son como los de Flammy imagínenselos así) mi cabello era muy poco manejable pero era controlable así que suelo atarlo en una coleta alta, una o dos trenzas eso depende de cómo quiera peinarme o dos colitas bajas (asi como Susana Marlowe en el hospital) o simplemente lo dejaba suelto y me colocaba una diadema de flores, usaba un flequillo ochentero hacia mi lado derecho y mi cabello estaba un poco mas debajo de mis hombros y lo que más adoraba de leer era la música practico la guitarra acústica de mi papa y el piano de la .

En fin el caso es que las tres éramos inseparables, hasta que…

FLASHBACK

Annie se sentía horrible por no poder tener el amor de una madre así que Candy nos hizo irnos a dar una vuelta donde ocurrieron varios sucesos y al final conocimos a un hombre llamado que nos regalo unas brochetas y nos dejo quedarnos en su casa pero Candy y yo nos negamos y volvimos al hogar mientras Annie se quedo con el . unos días después la sentencia de nuestra hermandad se llevo a cabo y Annie fue adoptada por los Britter y su madre ya no le permite escribirnos y ahora Candy y yo habíamos perdido a nuestra pequeña hermana)

POR LANIE:

Al leer la carta de Annie salí corriendo en dirección a mi habitación, me eche sobre la cama y empecé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas para deshacerme de todo el dolor que me lleno esa carta con un mensaje tan terrible, que clase de familia te pide que olvides a quienes han sido tu familia y te conocen desde que eras una bebe.?

POR CANDY

Me sentía dolida la perdida de mi hermana me causo conmoción, al reaccionar me di cuenta que Lanie no estaba a mi lado seguramente se está ahogando en sus lagrimas para perder el dolor así que decidí hacer lo mismo, corrí en dirección a la colina de pony bajo la recia lluvia y me caí al suelo y ahogue mis pinas bajo la lluvia y mis lagrimas durante un rato… de pronto escuche un sonido extraño y una voz me dijo-no llores por favor pecosa, eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras ,levante la mirada y vi a un joven apuesto vestido con una ropa extraña, me miro a los ojos y le pregunte

_ Y tú... ¿quién eres?...

-Quien crees que soy? Me contesto el

-… pareces un astronauta...

-astronauta? repitio el muchacho con una repentina sorpresa

-eres varón pero usas pollera... y tienes una pipa con un estómago

-pollera? Esto es un kilt, la vestimenta típica de Escocia y esto es una gaita nuestro instrumento musical –me contesto y comenzó a tocar la gaita

Comencé a balancear mi cabeza de un lado al otro al compas de la melodía y exclame

-¡suena como si un montón de caracoles se arrastraran!

Solto una risotada y dijo

-Caracoles has jajjajjaj has dicho carac jajaja

Su risa era tan contagiosa que me hizo reír a mi también

- eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras me dijo el muchacho

Me volví de espaldas a él llena de vergüenza y murmure

-me estuviste observando mientras lloraba

De pronto la carta de Annie salió volando y salí corriendo a atraparla, cuando lo hice dije

-Quiero volver a escuchar a los caracoles

Pero era tarde el apuesto joven ya no estaba, mire al suelo y encontré un emblema lo recogi y aprecie su belleza.

Volvi al hogar de pony junto a Mel (recuerden que Mel es Lanie solo que ella tiene varios apodos) le conte lo ocurrido con el apuesto príncipe de la colina y ambas nos prometimos tratar de ser adoptadas como hermanas.


	4. conociendo a Anubis y un relicario

Por Lanie

Ya paso bastante tiempo desde que Candy descubrió al "príncipe de la colina" como ella lo llama, y la verdad es que me hacia feliz verla tan enamorada de ese muchacho y gracias a él tuviera algo a que aferrarse (aparte de mi) después de perder a Annie, pero por otro lado estaba un poco celosa de la suerte de Candy, pues según ella el príncipe era tan encantador y caballeroso que nadie podría resistirse al muchacho, eso no me encelaba porque era grandioso el estar enamorada pero me ponía celosa porque Candy amaba a alguien de esa manera tan especial y yo no tenía a nadie a quien amar así, pero bueno así es la vida no? Igual, si mi hermana era feliz yo también.

Cierto día las hermanas y todos nosotros hicimos un viaje hasta Brooklyn donde nos unimos a otra congregación y ellos se irían con nosotros al Hogar de Pony, un día salí a recorrer el lugar y me encontré con un precioso barco de esos egipcios, que tenía unos jeroglíficos y bajo este el titulo "el reina egipcia" me sorprendió verlo ahí era esplendido así que me acerque para apreciarlo un poco mejor y a los pies de la tabla para embarcar se encontraba una preciosa gata de pelaje dorado con machas negras en el cuerpo en si; parecía un jaguar en miniatura, me puse a la altura del felino que me miraba lo que podría decirse desconcertada y vi que tenía un relicario con un gato que decía "BAST" en jeroglíficos, al darme cuenta de que pude leer los jeroglíficos pensé que había alucinado con eso pero al fijarme de nuevo supe que lo que había visto era cierto había podido leer el nombre así que deduje que era el nombre de la gata así que le pregunte

-Tu nombre es Bast, no es así? -Dije mirándola con desconfianza

Ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y salió corriendo en dirección al barco, mientras que yo me quede mirándola desubicada, de pronto una voz masculina me dijo.

-Suele ser cobarde con la gente, no tienes de que preocuparte- solté un respingo para después levantarme y mirar a mi acompañante.

Era pálido, su cabello negro ondeaba desordenadamente por su rostro, sus ojos almendrados me observaban de forma arrogante y tenía una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, y algo que parecían orejas de chacal parecían asomarse entre su cabello, no sabía cómo describirlo. Guapo?, atractivo?, perfecto? NO SE mi sentido de análisis de repente se apago al ver al muchacho, era tan deslumbrante que no sabía que decirle, luego de unos minutos me pregunto

-que tienes, la gata te comió la lengua? Jajaja –soltó, su risa era melodiosa y musical pero un tanto fúnebre y muerta y su voz era extremadamente juvenil

Cuando tuve un poco de conciencia le pregunte

-quien eres?

El me miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción y me dijo

-a se ve que sabes hablar, bueno eso está muy bien ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta mi nombre es Anubis

-Anubis?-le pregunte extrañada- Te llamas igual que el dios egipcio

Me dedico una sonrisa y me dijo-se ve que eres inteligente

Me sonroje y volví mi cara para evitar su mirada de color claro tan enigmática que parecían ocultar algo lo cual lo hacía verse muy atractivo

-gracias –le conteste sintiéndome halagada

-bueno pequeña curiosa, cuál es tu nombre? me pregunto con su masculina voz profunda

-me llamo Melanie, Melanie López-al escuchar mi apellido sus ojo se abrieron de par en par, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-lindo nombre pequeña curiosa-miro por encima de mi hombro y me dijo-mejor llévala contigo

Voltee la cabeza y me encontré con Bast fui hasta donde estaba y la tome en brazos esta se arreglo entre ellos y le sonreí, me voltee para seguir contemplando a Anubis pero ya no estaba, en su lugar había un precioso relicario en el suelo era algo parecido a un ojo que a mí me parecía precioso( es el relicario de nina martin de el misterio de Anubis), con cuidado lo recogí del suelo y me lo coloque, mire hacia la barca y dije

-nos volveremos a ver Anubis, pronto

Y con Bast en brazos decidí volver a Brooklyn.


	5. la adopcion

Por Candy

Finalmente volvimos al Hogar de Pony junto a los niños del orfanato Brooklyn y lo primero que habíamos hecho al volver a casa, fue enseñarles a los niños todo les alrededores del lugar, claro está que todos los pequeños se llenaron de alegría al estar en un lugar tan bello y natural, pero algo me preocupaba y ese algo era Mel, desde que habíamos vuelto a casa se la pasaba con Bast (quien sabe de dónde salió el nombre) mirando al cielo con una cara de borracha duchada en otras palabras bobalicona y después de un extenso análisis de comportamiento llegue a una conclusión cayó en las redes del amor igual que yo y podía asegurar que fue desde que trajo a Bast, recuerdo como rogo a la Srta Pony y a la Hna María para poder conservarla, lloro, grito, suplico y después de 30 minutos de suplicas le autorizaron conservarla, después de ahí no paraba de tener la misma cara que yo cuando pienso en mi adorado príncipe de la colina, ahh mi príncipe, no he podido dejar de anhelar reencontrarme con él, apreciar sus ojos brillantes llenos de vida, su cara amable y cabellos dorados como el oro, su voz tan varonil, vestido con su kilt y portando su gaita. Daría lo que fuera por volver a verlo e igualmente me encantaría saber quién es el dueño de los conmovedores suspiros de mi hermana(bueno ,bueno ya mejor paso de los chicos a la historia)

Despues de un tiempo Lanie y yo recibimos la noticia de que ambas seriamos adoptadas por una familia rica, los "Leagan",bueno el hecho sucedió así los niños, Mel y yo habíamos llegado de recolectar frutas y vegetales con Clint y Bast que nos habían triturado las fresas,bueno en la entrada había un coche muy lujoso al que los niños no paraban de observar maravillados, la Hna Maria y la Srta Pony nos llamaron inmediatamente a la oficina de esta ultima en esta se encontraba un caballero elegantemente vestido que nos pidió ser adoptadas por el Sr Leagan y después de un par de miradas y aclaraciones aceptamos ser hijas de ese hombre, cuando el mayordomo se fue la Srta Pony me regalo su cadena de crucifijo Mel recibió un anillo con un grabado del padre nuestro y le pedimos a la Srta Pony que no le dijera a los niños sobre nuestra partida ya que no iríamos al alba del día siguiente.

…

SI SE QUE ES SUPER CORTO PERO NO PUDE HACER MUCHO


	6. de camino a la villa Leagan

Narrador Omnisciente

Candy y Lanie partieron al alba del día siguiente con sus pertenencias en dirección a la residencia Leagan en el pueblo de Lakewood pero antes la Srta Pony le regalo a Candy su collar de la virgen y a Lanie un brazalete que al parecer era de su madre era una hermosa lechuza tallada de piedra y metal y les pidió que sobre todo lo malo nunca debian llorar, claro al inicio del viaje tuvieron problemas pues trataron de dejar a Bast y Clint en el Hogar de Pony pero la insistente gata y el insistente coati frustraron sus planes y las pequeñas tuvieron que resignarse a llevarlos con ellas.

Durante el largo camino se encontraron con Tom un chico del hogar que había sido adoptado por un granjero…

Narra Candy

Lanie y yo habíamos estado viajando durante 5 horas a pie y realmente estábamos agotadas pero había valido la pena porque finalmente habíamos llegado a Lakewood, Mel, Bast, Clint y yo nos detuvimos a descansar un poco pero de pronto fui enlazada por una soga… de pronto me di cuenta de que el dueño de esa soga era..

TOM, ERES TU! Grite alegremente al verlo

HEY CANDY,LANIE que gusto verlas- nos contesto

Como encuentran a Tom Niñas?- pregunto es señor Steve

Mucho mejor que en el Hogar de Pony señor Steve – contesto Melanie

Y ahora no pueden ganarme a enlazar como antes- nos reto Tom

Tú crees? dijimos mel y yo al unisonó

Porque no prueban su capacidad ahora mismo?-dijo el

Claro! Conteste animada mientras me sonaba los dedos

Fuimos en dirección a un arbol y Tom me reto a mi solamente (ya que Mel estaba hecha tierra después de tanto caminar) a atrapar una manzana de un árbol… erre al primer intento

Si molestan los capullos!- me queje

Esa escusa no es digna de ti Candy,Mirame!- y Tom hizo gala de sus dotes para enlazar logrando lo que yo no pude

-Fantástico le aplaudí -Muchas gracias Candy,en realidad practique bastante recordando tu método.

Entonces quiere decir que te enseñe muy bien a enlazar-le presumi

El Sr. Steve soltó una carcajada y decidió llevarnos a la casa Leagan en su carreta…

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Así que al igual que Annie, las adopto una familia rica?-pregunto Tom

Nosotras somos Candy y Melanie estemos donde estemos- le contesto Lanie

Pues debieron ser adoptadas por un granjero chicas- respondió este

Porque?-pregunto Candy

Crees que visitar a Annie puede ser una diversión para nosotros?- lanzo Tom

Bueno en cuanto a mi siempre serás bienvenido- dijo Lanie

Además es fácil ubicar a los Leagan, están en Somerville- dijo Candy

Los Leagan en Somerville?- pregunto el

Si,los conoce?- pregunto Candy

De nombre solamente-respondio en tono serio

Los chicos ni se inmutaron pero no sabían los terribles pensamientos que pasaban por la mente del Sr. Steve

"Los Leagan?,ojala y no tengan problemas, que familia mas horrible para tan maravillosas muchachas"

Finalmente llegaron a la villa Leagan

Adiós y cuídense mucho- se despidió Tom

Tu también y cuídate mucho- respondieron las niñas al unisonó

Muchas gracias por traernos Sr Steve- dijo Lanie

Niñas esperen- las detuvo el Sr. Steve

Que sucede?-pregunto Candy

El Sr Steve bajo de su carreta y se dirigió hacia las pequeñas

niñas- empezó mientras se ponía a la altura de las pequeñas- en su nuevo mundo tendrán nuevas experiencias, a veces las trataran mal y eso las entristecerá, pero deben prepararse para soportar todo lo que pueda ocurrirles- finalizo

lo sabemos-dijo Candy

lo estamos-continuo Lanie

Uds.2 son alegres y dispuestas como un muchacho y pueden enorgullecerse así que pase lo que pase nunca lloren- termino

Jajaja eso mismo nos dijo la Srta Pony- recordó Lanie

De veras? Si seguro que les dijo eso bien cuídense y sean fuertes- les pidió el Sr. Steve

Igualmente cuídese-le pidió Lanie

Gracias, algún día nos veremos- se despidió

Arrancaron en la carreta y Tom comenzó a gritar despidiéndose de las niñas, de pronto Candy se da cuenta de que aun tiene la soga de Tom y le grita

Tom Tu LAZO!

GUARDALO CANDY, LES SERVIRA PARA DEFENDERSE CUANDO LAS MALTRATEN!-grito este de vuelta

GRACIAS! –termino Candy

Narra Lanie

La carreta se iba alejando y nosotras seguimos avanzando en dirección a la villa Leagan, pero al parecer Candy se emociono de mas porque comenzó a lanzar preguntas a diestra y siniestra

¿Cómo serán los Leagan? Tengo mucha curiosidad me dijo en una

-qué tal si nos apuramos y vamos corriendo?-le propuse

Adelante!-exclamo

Salimos corriendo con Bast y Clint tras nosotros hasta llegar a una hermosa villa

Oh que belleza- se deslumbro Candy

Parece el palacio de un cuento de hadas-corrobore

Aquí debe vivir mi príncipe adorado- suspiro Candy

Mi querido Anubis- suspire bajo la mirada de pocos amigos que Bast me lanzaba

Entremos Candy – sugerí

Hay alguien aquí?-pregunto Candy

De pronto…

…

TAN TAN TAN a ver quien sabe lo que pasa después de aquí?

Bueno Liz espero que te haya gustado este cap no es tan genial pero aun así espero comentarios


	7. problemas familiares y un nuevo amigo

Narrador Omnisciente

De pronto les cayó un balde de agua fría desde el tercer piso de la mansión dejando a las niñas empapadas, Candy y Lanie levantaron sus cabezas se encontraron con las frías miradas de una chica de rizos pelirrojos y a un muchacho de cabello castaño con cara de cretino riéndose de forma cínica

-ME LAS PAGARAS!- grito Candy

Los niños las miraron de forma altanera y malévolamente

-Y AHORA MISMO!-continuo antes de sacar la soga que Tom le regalo

La lanzo y atrapo el brazo del muchacho que debido a la fuerza de Candy termino forcejeando por soltarse de la cuerda tratando de no caer por el balcón

-PIDE PERDON O TE HAGO CAER PIDE PERDON-le exigió Candy

-Me caigo SOCORRO MAMAAA- comenzó a gritar el muchacho

-MAMA MAMA MAMA-comenzo a llamar la pelirroja con preocupación

-QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ-grito una mujer que salió al balcón debido a los gritos

Al ver a su hijo se acerco al balcón y al ver a la niña que había atado a su hijo le grito-QUE HACEN CON MI HIJO,QUIENES SON?

-mi nombre es Candy White-contesto

-y yo soy Melanie López, somos del Hogar de Pony Sra Leagan

Candy sin darse cuenta soltó la cuerda enviando al chico contra la pared haciendo que este volcase una mesa y le cayese un jarrón encima de la cabeza.

Llevaron a las niñas a la sala de la familia donde el mayordomo que les había propuesto ser parte de la familia Leagan le presento a los miembros presentes de dicha familia

-la Srta Eliza Leagan y el joven Neal Leagan son los hijos de la familia- explico refiriéndose a la pelirroja y al moreno

-disculpe no hay ningún otro miembro en la familia?-le pregunto Lanie

-bueno el Sr Leagan, claro está-respondió

-qué raro, no olvida a alguien? Un príncipe, el que toca la gaita muy bien,un poco mayor que Neal

-NO ME LLAMES POR EL NOMBRE!-grito el antes mencionado

-mami que le pasan a estas chicas hablan de un príncipe, una gaita, tengo miedo-le dijo Eliza a su madre

De pronto Clint y Bast le bufaron amenazadoramente a Eliza la cual se asusto

-cálmense chicos-les tranquilizo Lanie-se nota que sos tímida Eliza

-Madre la has oído me llamo Eliza-grito ofendida

-NIÑAS, tengan claro que deben llamar señor a Neal y señorita a Eliza-dijo la Sra Leagan mientras sus dos hijos sonreían de forma cínica

-quiere decir que debemos llamar Sr y Srta a nuestros hermano y hermana?-pregunto Candy

-hermana nuestra esas harapientas-cuestiono Eliza

-QUE ABSURDO-se carcajeo Neal

-Stewart, que fue lo que les dijiste a estas criaturas-le pregunto la Sra Leagan al mayordomo

-les dije que ambas serian adoptadas por la familia Leagan-contesto Stewart

-quiero hacer de ustedes personas de bien como miembros de los Leagan, con una impecable educación-les dijo la Sra Leagan a Candy y Lanie

-espere por "como miembros"?-pregunto Lanie

-así es respondió-no me gustan ni quiero que se sientan sus hermanas-puntualizo

-y que si lo somos-volvio a preguntar

-ustedes están aquí para hablar con Eliza-contesto con frialdad

-yo no necesito a nadie con quien hablar-intervino esta con frivolidad

-es una decisión de tu padre-la recrimino

La Sra Leagan se levanto y se dirigió a Stewart -debo salir, tráigame el coche.

-si madame-le contesto

Ambos se retiraron dejando a Candy y Lanie frente a Neal y Eliza

-oiste lo que han dicho-le pregunto Eliza a Neal

-que coraje, creerse nuestras hermanas, están deschavetadas- contesto mientras salían de la habitación

Narra Lanie

Nos quedamos solas y al ver la decepción pintada en la cara de la otra ambas empezaron a llorar, de pronto una joven de cabellos pelirrojos como los de Eliza aparecieron y nos dijo

-las llevare a sus habitaciones

paramos de llorar y la chica se presento, su nombre era Dorothy y era otra de las sirvientas de la familia Leagan, durante el trayecto a nuestras habitaciones Neal y Eliza lanzaron una horrible gata negra que aterrizo sobre Dorothy haciendo que esta callera rodando por las escaleras, Candy salió corriendo y se abalanzo sobre Neal y agarro a Eliza de su pomposo vestido naranja mientras yo socorría a Dorothy, de pronto apareció Stewart que separo a Candy de los cretinos de Neal y Eliza.

En la noche la Sra Leagan nos llamo a la sala a PEDIRLE PERDON a Neal y Eliza y si no lo hacíamos Dorothy seria despedida, haci que no teníamos opción para evitarlo, pero Neal y Eliza de forma ruin nos obligaron a arrodillarnos y disculparnos. Después de eso corrimos a la habitación de Candy donde aunque hicimos un esfuerzo, no pudimos evitar llorar amargamente, pero Clint y Bast encontraron un cuadro de un joven que parecía ser el príncipe de Candy, al verla sonreír no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Al final Dorothy vino a agradecernos y apoyarnos y me ordeno ir a dormir a mi habitación

NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE

Al día siguiente Lanie y Candy se levantaron temprano a pensar en sus príncipes aferrando en sus amuletos el recuerdo de los caballeros, se encontraron en el pasillo vestidas con el mismo traje verde y se dirigieron a la cocina dnde se encontraron con Dough el cocinero que comezo a bromear con el príncipe de candy, las pequeñas se ofrecieron a ayudar, Candy fue a limpiar en la escalera y Lanie al jardín a regar las plantas.

Narra Candy

Estaba limpiando en las escaleras cuando apareció la tonta de Eliza y empezó a burlarse de lo que hacía pero no me iba a dejar vencer y le respondí de forma en que ella se ofendió, seguí limpiando con tranquilidad pero llego la estúpida gata de Eliza con las patas llenas de tinta a ensuciarlo todo, la empecé a corretear pero luego Clint fue tras de ella tratando de herirla pero termino destruyendo los jarrones, las esculturas y las estatuas, Neal y Eliza le contaron a su madre y esta me ordeno deshacerme de Clint,lo lleve al bosque pero no tenia corazón para perderlo así que decidí esconderlo en el establo y actuar que lo había echado, me meta en m cuarto y fingí llorar, después de un rato Lanie llego con una carta del Hogar de Pony así que salimos corriendo a leerla pero después de eso Neal y Eliza llegaron y nos quitaron la carta, tratando de quitárselas Lanie dejo caer su relicario y yo deje caer mi emblema Eliza los recogió y nos acuso de robarlos y si no los entregábamos me denunciaría por lo de Clint nos negamos y acusaron con tirarlos al rio, afortunadamente Lanie se abalanzo sobre Neal para arrebatarle el relicario y este dejo caer el de mi príncipe lo tome y salí corriendo mientras lloraba amargamente, corrí por un largo tiempo suplicando volver a casa en un momento tropecé y caí al suelo donde mis lagrimas se extendieron con fuerza por mi cara, de pronto una voz me llamo diciendo "no llores pequeña pecosa, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras" levante la mirada al escuchar la voz pero mis ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas, al limpiarlas lo vi, era él estaba segura, estaba soñando? No lo sabía así que comencé a frotar mis ojos para asegurarme de que no era un sueño pero inconscientemente llene mi cara de tierra, el joven comenzó a reír y su risa era tan melodiosa que me hizo reír también me levante del suelo y nos acercamos el volvió a reír y de pronto me di cuenta de que mis brazos y manos estaban llenos de tierra, me avergoncé pero comencé a reír otra vez

-tal como pensé eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras-me dijo el muchacho

Me detuve en seco y pensé "este chico dice lo mismo que mi príncipe"

Cerré los ojos y dije-yo no..No..no acostumbro a llorar porque-me di un golpe en la cabeza y comencé a balbucear, de pronto me di cuenta de que el joven había desaparecido, me fije en la entrada del portal de rosas y vi el símbolo de mi príncipe-eso explica todo, quiere decir que ese muchacho es mi príncipe adorado-forceje con la reja pero estaba cerrada-a que maravillosa casa me llevara este portal, quizá allí viva el príncipe, no llorare mas-finalizo

"debo volver a esa casa de locos,me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Lanie"

Volví y al llegar me burle un poco de Neal y Eliza y me fui a mi habitación a pensar en mi adorado príncipe, tome su broche e hice una promesa "dame la oportunidad de verlo otra vez" promesa que prometía cumplir. Un par de horas después Lanie llego y me conto lo que le sucedió.

Narra Lanie

Cuando arroje a Neal al suelo le arañe la mano para conseguir mi relicario, cuando logre que lo soltase me levante y choque contra Eliza propinándole un fuerte golpe en el antebrazo, salí corriendo por el bosque sin dirección alguna con los ojos empañados de lagrimas, con Bast pisándome los talones, corri aproximadamente como 2 horas, finalmente me detuve bajo un gran árbol donde llore con todas mis fuerzas, como odiaba la injusticia de la Sra Leagan, como odiaba la frivolidad de Eliza y como odiaba al cretino de Neal, estuve derramando lagrimas durante un largo rato hasta que… escuche una voz

-ya no llores pequeña, no creo que una chica como tú deba llorar

Levante la mirada del suelo y vi a un adorable joven de cabellos negros con anteojos redondos y usando una boina, era un poco parecido a… Anubis

-tranquila, no hay necesidad para llorar-me dijo y me tendió un pañuelo

Me seque las lágrimas y musite un suave-gracias

-de nada linda, por cierto cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto

-soy Lanie,Lanie López y vivo con la familia Leagan-le conteste

-LOS LEAGAN?! Exclamo sorprendido- Eliza y Neal no te tratara mal o sí?- me pregunto

-muy frecuentemente nos retan a mí y a mi hermana por su culpa-conteste suspirando-pero a veces salimos ganando-continúe con una sonrisa

-hum, sabes? La sonrisa te queda mucho mejor que las lágrimas-me dijo

-gracias-le conteste ruborizándome-y ahora vas a decirme tu nombre y como conoces a Eliza y Neal ?-le pregunte

-ah claro que maleducado soy, mi nombre es Alister Cornwell, pero puedes llamarme Stear,y desgraciadamente Eliza,Neal y yo somos parientes-me dijo

-eres miembro del clan Andley,no?-le pregunte

-así es-contesto-y se puede saber porque una chica tan linda lloraba

-bueno es que..yo..am-dije tratando de explicarle

-umm ya veo parece que Neal y Eliza han hecho una de las suyas, no te preocupes les encanta molestar,además ellos no valen tus lagrimas, además no les des el lujo de verte caer,y no llores,sonríe que la sonrisa te hace lucir hermosa.

-muchas gracias Stear-le agradecí, estaba segura que me había puesto colorada hasta las medias

-hey Lanie, porque tan rojita- me pregunto

Ahí si me puse tan roja que creí que de castaña pasaría a ser pelirroja

Creo que Stear trato de ayudarme con el sonrojo porque dijo -uff si es tarde deberíamos irnos

-Dios mío debo volver a la villa Leagan!-exclame preocupada

-no te preocupes, Lanie si quieres te acompaño, igual también debo volver a casa-me ofreció Stear

-claro Stear, me encantaría- acepte

…..

Y bueno Stear me acompaño a la villa Leagan donde pase totalmente desapercibida por Eliza y Neal y le prometí a Stear que te lo iba a presentar- finalice

Narrador Omnisciente

Las dos hermanas se sonrieron mutuamente y se prometieron entre ellas hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para ser parte de la familia Leagan.


End file.
